Problem: How many significant figures does $0.9592400$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{95924}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{95924}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{9592400}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.